


Haikyuu Oneshots

by lemonlover1110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Filming, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlover1110/pseuds/lemonlover1110
Summary: NSFW Oneshots of Haikyuu characters
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 301





	1. Relax - Sakusa Kiyoomi

Sakusa was furious.

You two were roommates, and he had made sure you were aware of his hatred for germs. Which is why, he begged you not to go to the party. But you still did, not wanting to miss out on the fun. 

When he noticed you were gone, he immediately knew where you had gone, and picked you up. He dragged you back to the apartment, which brought you to this position, he was yelling at you and treating you like a child. 

He was walking in circles, yelling while you watched amusingly on the couch.

“It’s not that big of a deal Omi, relax.” You told him patting the space next to you. He didn’t listen and continued ranting. 

After a few more minutes of ranting, you stood up and dragged him and forced him to sit on the couch. 

“I’ll help you relax.” You said, as you got on your knees.

Sakusa watched as you unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, along with his trousers. His dick sprung out, and his size surprised you. You grabbed it and pumped it slowly. Your thumb swiping over his slit, spreading the pre-cum. 

You spit on his dick, to see what form of his reaction it would cause, but to your surprise he did nothing. You lowered your mouth and licked the tip, which caused him to grunt. You did this a couple more times before bobbing your head.

You tried to fit it all in your mouth, but you gagged since it was too big. Instead of trying again, you took your hand and started stroking the parts you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You took his dick out of your mouth, which made a pop sound. You decided to use your tongue more so you dragged it around the base until it met the tip, which you swirled your tongue around before putting the dick back in your mouth. 

As you bobbed your head and hollowed your cheeks, you had the great idea to look up to see if Sakusa was enjoying it. You looked up, and to your surprise his head was tilted back, and his left hand was on his mouth, trying to silence himself. You kept looking at him, as you kept bobbing your head. 

He finally looked down at you, and he removed the hand from his mouth, revealing a smirk on his face. He took that same hand and started pushing your head down, making you gag.

“Such a nasty girl.” He continued pushing your head down, “Your mouth feels so good.” 

He finally let go after you looked back down and let you do your thing. You took your hand and cupped his balls, which made him let out a low moan. Once again, you used your free hand to stroke the parts you couldn’t reach.

“Fuck keep doing that-” He groaned. And you knew what that meant, he was about to come. 

You felt Sakusa twitch in your mouth and not too long after, Sakusa let out a moan followed by him shooting his cum in your mouth. You pulled him out of your mouth and he grabbed your chin, tilting it up making you look at him.

“Open your mouth.” He commanded and you did, showing him his cum. He spit in your mouth, which turned you on even more. 

“Such a nasty girl, swallow my cum and my spit.” You did as you were told and swallowed it, which earned you a pat on your head.

“You know, I usually don’t like nasty stuff or people, but for you I’ll make an exception.” He stood up and pulled his pants back up. You also stood up from the uncomfortable position and sat down on the couch. You stared at him as he walked to the kitchen to prepare himself a glass of water.

“And you were right, that definitely did help me relax.” He spoke as he poured the water into the water into the glass. You stared at him, patiently waiting for him to come back. 

You expected something in return. He put down the empty glass, and grabbed his keys that were on the counter. You cocked an eyebrow, confused on what he was doing.

“Where are you going?” You asked and he chuckled.

“I have to take care of some business, why? Did you expect something in return?” He scoffed and you nodded in shame, looking at your lap. He walked over to you and grabbed your chin, to make you look at him.

“Disobedient girls don’t get rewards.” He smirked before pecking your lips. Shortly after he left the apartment.


	2. Jealous - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima isn't the nicest when he gets jealous.

Ushijima was the kind of boyfriend to get jealous, but not talk about it.

Currently, you two were at your apartment, watching a movie with his friend and teammate, Kageyama. The movie the two picked was a horror movie, which wasn’t the brightest idea from Ushijima’s part since you couldn’t handle those types of movies.

You were in the middle of the couch, between Ushijima and Kageyama. The movie wasn’t so bad, mainly because Ushijima gave you a blanket, and when he knew that a jump scare was coming up he would take it and cover your eyes. He did it every single time, it was just so predictable. 

Until he didn’t know it was coming up. A jump scare happened, the three of you flinched. The difference was that they moved on quickly but you hid under the blanket refusing to watch the rest of the movie. Both men looked at each other, clueless on how to help you. 

Kageyama did the first thing that came to mind, and ran his hand through your back, trying to calm you down. He continued doing this, not noticing Ushijima glaring at him. After a few minutes, you removed the blanket and joined them again.

But the mood had changed. Ushijima wasn’t enjoying the movie anymore. You weren’t noticing it at first, until jump scares came around, and he didn’t cover your eyes. The first time it happened, you acted like maybe he didn’t notice it either, but he didn’t flinch. 

Kageyama was oblivious to the mood shift in the room, but you weren’t. The rest of the movie, you could only focus on figuring out why Ushijima was upset. 

When the movie ended, Kageyama left a few minutes after. 

Ushijima closed the door and walked over to your shared bedroom, and you followed him.

“What’s wrong, Toshi?” You sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as he took off his shirt. 

“Nothing.” He answered, as he took off his pants.

You walked up to him and ran your hands through his body.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like nothing.” You continued asking.

He grabbed your chin, making you look up at him. A smirk came across his face, before picking you up and throwing you onto the bed. He was on top of you, kissing your lips, and slowly going lower and lower.

“Toshi, can we talk first?” You tried to push him off your neck. 

“Why?” He questioned back, his tone revealing his annoyance. He continued sucking on your neck.

“Because-” A moan escaped your lips, interrupting you, as he sucked on your sweet spot.

“Because y-you’re clearly upset, and I-I want to make things better before fucking.” You tried to answer, as he continued attacking that one spot. 

“Hmm? Upset? Why would I be upset?” He acted confused, as he played with the waistband of your sweatpants. 

“Don’t act dumb.” You started getting annoyed as he ignored your questions.

“You know what, I am upset.” He slowly pulled down your sweatpants. “Kageyama, comes to my home to watch a movie, and then he gets all touchy with my whore, how am I supposed to feel?”

You felt yourself getting more turned on as he called you the degrading nickname. 

“Your fault for picking a scary movie.” You purposely provoked him, which worked. 

He pulled down your panties and delivered a sharp slap on your pussy. A scream escaped your lips, at the mix of pain and pleasure. Not even a few seconds later, his fingers were running through your folds, without a warning, he pushed one finger in, making a low moan escape your lips. 

He added another finger, and began picking up speed. He wanted to toy with you, make you feel good and when he could feel you about to come- stop and make you suffer. His fingers were so long, which allowed him to reach deeper and hit all the right spots. Your fingers did nothing, compared to his.

He took his free hand, and with his thumb he began massaging your clit, making you a moaning mess. His speed continued increasing, and you felt yourself about to orgasm. Your walls tightened around his fingers, and as you were about to release, he took his fingers out, and stopped massaging your clit. 

He took the fingers that were inside you and placed them in your mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded. You complied, not wanting to be denied more orgasms in the night. 

You took off your shirt and unhooked your bra, waiting for Ushijima to give you more. But to your surprise he was getting ready to go to bed. 

“What are you doing?” You asked as he put on his pajama pants.

“Getting ready to go to bed.” He replied.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” You gave him the puppy dog eyes, while you circled your fingers around the upper half of your body.

“No.” He ignored the expression you were making and turned to his side, avoiding viewing the tempting image in front of him. 

“Hmm Kageyama would fuck me so good.” You began. It was upsetting Ushijima but he tried his best to ignore it. “I bet his dick is so big.”

Not a second later, Ushijima was on top of you, again. He started kissing your chest. He took one tit into his mouth and circled his tongue around your nipple. He took the other one into his hand and pinched it, slightly. He switched and did the same thing.

After a minute, he got bored. He pulled down his pajama pants, along with his boxers, making his dick spring out. He pumped it a few times, before pressing it against your clit. He went lower and aligned himself with your entrance. He didn’t wait a second like he usually did- he was pissed off and he wanted to let you know. He started thrusting merciless into you, and you cried out in pain.

He was too big for you, it didn’t matter how much he prepped you, he was just too big. He always let you adjust, but tonight he didn’t care.

“You’re too big, please slow down, daddy-” He put his hand over your mouth, making you shut up. He didn’t want to hear it.

“You wanted this? Didn’t you? Now take it all like the little slut you are.” He took his hand off your mouth, and used it to support himself, again. You let out moans, which made him go faster. He kept in his moans, knowing how much you liked to hear him, but he couldn’t. Your tight little pussy was just so perfect around his dick. 

He couldn’t keep in his moans, but he could keep in his praises. He would usually compliment you on how good your cunt was, or how tight it was around his cock, but he refrained himself from doing so. 

While he focused on making you suffer, you sneaked your hand down to your pussy and started massaging your clit. His eyes were right on it, but he wasn’t focused on that. He was about to cum, and due to your approaching orgasm, your walls squeezed around him. 

Your cunt was just too good for him. He shot his hot load into your cunt, and after a few thrusts he pulled out. You were so close to finishing. 

A sigh escaped your lips as Ushijima plopped down to his side of bed. After coming, he felt nicer, so his hands wandered down to your clit and started getting you off. He went at a fast rate, and not too shortly after, your eyes rolled back as you reached your high. 

“Thank you, Toshi.” You pressed a kiss on the side of his head.

“And you know, I didn’t mean what I said, I just wanted to piss you off.” You explained, as he stood up and grabbed a towel for you.

He handed you the towel, as he laid back in bed. He pecked your lips and responded, “I know.”


	3. Dinner - Suna Rintaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna just can't wait.

Suna was a professional volleyball player, so he traveled often. 

When he wasn’t traveling, he was constantly practicing, or invited to go places. Even though you two tried very hard to not let these things affect your relationship, it still did. 

Suna had come home last night, after being away for a week, and after catching up you two tried to have sex. But it was interrupted. An old friend called him to catch up, and even though Suna tried to hang up multiple times, he kept on talking for hours and hours. By the time his friend finally hung up, you had fallen asleep. 

His friend had invited him to dinner, and he accepted, bringing you along.

Which brought you to this very moment. You were on the table, listening to his friend Osamu, and him talk, while you pressed your legs together as Suna turned up the settings on the toy inside of you. Every time you spoke up, to answer Osamu, he would turn up the settings of the toy. 

Suna certainly missed you, but he missed messing around with you more. He convinced you while you two were getting ready, and how it would make the night so much more fun. Like a fool, you listened. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Osamu looked over at you, expecting you to answer. You looked over at Suna, who smirked. “Well answer him, honey.”

“I’m sorry, she’s shy.” Suna apologized from your behalf and patted your back. Osamu laughed, reassuring you that, “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Well-” Suna turned up the settings on the toy, and you had to slap your hand over your mouth in order not to make any noise.

“W-We were in the same c-class our last y-year of high school.” You managed to respond. You hoped that would shut him up, but Osamu now was more interested in talking to you.

“Really? We went to the same high school?” He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed you before. Instead of talking you just nodded. 

“Excuse me, I-I have to use the restroom.” You stood up, grabbed your purse and tried your best to walk to the best room while Suna kept playing around with the settings of the vibrator. The restaurant’s restroom didn't use stalls, surprisingly it was just a singular bathroom so you knocked on the door to check if someone was in.

Luckily, it was empty so you walked in. In all honesty you didn’t really even have to use the restroom, you were just tired of not being able to converse during dinner. You took the toy out, wrapped it with toilet paper and placed it in your purse.

Somebody started knocking on the door, which kind of stressed you out since you had no idea on how to answer. 

“It’s occupied!” You tried to respond but the person wouldn’t stop knocking. You tried to wash your hands quickly since the person was clearly in a rush. 

After drying your hands, you opened the door, but you were pushed back. Suna entered the bathroom, he closed the door and made sure to lock it as well.

“What- Please don’t tell me you’re thinking about-” He put his hand over your mouth. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night. Fuck, baby, you just look so hot. I can’t keep it in any longer.” Suna started, and you looked down at his pants, to see the bulge. You wanted to do it, but you still wondered about his friend, and about keeping him waiting. When he removed his hand from your mouth, you asked about it, “What about your friend?”

“Don’t worry about him.” He responded, before pulling you close and kissing your lips. 

Suna’s kisses were always so rough, but at the same time so hot. He bit your bottom lip before  
inserting his tongue into your mouth. His hands wandered down your back and stopped at your ass, giving it a slap. He pulled away, turned you around and bent you over the sink. 

He pulled up your skirt, and rubbed the wet spot on your panties. 

“How many times did you come?” He looked at you through the mirror. 

“Two.” You answered.

“Only two? We have to increase that number at least by three, tonight.” He whispered in your ear. “You’ll have to be quiet in here, though.” 

Suna pushed your panties to the side, and pushed one finger in. “Oh, baby, you’re so wet. I can easily stick it in.” 

He still made sure to prep you some more, adding two more fingers. You put your hand over your mouth, to muffle the moans as he curled his fingers and picked up speed. 

He took the fingers out, when he felt your walls squeeze around him. He wanted to make sure you would come from his cock, not anything else. He unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants, along with his trousers. 

He took his hand and brought it to your mouth.

“Spit.” He commanded, and you did as you were told. You spit onto his hand. 

With the same hand, he pumped his cock. You were getting impatient so you shook your ass a little. He took his free hand and spanked it.

“Be patient.” He whispered. Just to teach you a lesson, he pumped his cock a few more times, before aligning himself with your entrance.

He slowly pushed himself in, knowing that if he entered too fast a loud moan would escape your lips. Once he was in, he waited a couple seconds to let you adjust to his size. When you gave him a thumbs up, he picked up the pace. 

You looked down while he was getting deeper and deeper. Holding in the moans was hard, especially when his tip was hitting your sweet spot. But the idea of getting caught was humiliating, but also so hot. 

“You’re taking me so well, baby.” He praised, as he watched his cock disappear into your tight little cunt. 

When he looked up, he noticed you looking down. An idea crossed his mind, which brought a smirk to his lips. He grabbed your head and forced you to look at yourself.

“Look at you, baby, taking me so well while I fuck you.” He pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

He was balls deep inside, and your walls started squeezing around his cock. He brought his hand under, and began stimulating your clit, which only made your orgasm arrive faster.

Suna couldn’t go any longer, your pussy just felt so good, so he shot his thick ropes of cum into you. He stayed inside of you for a few more seconds before pulling out. He fixed your panties, and pulled your skirt down.

“You did a good job. Now you’ll sit through the dinner, with my cum inside of you. We wouldn’t want it to go to waste, would we?” He raised an eyebrow, and you shook your head. 

He unlocked the door, and walked out first. You grabbed your purse and waited a minute before walking back out.

“Are you okay? Suna told me you were sick.” Osamu watched as you sat down. You looked over at Suna, who just winked at you. 

“I’m feeling better, don’t worry about it.” You smiled at him. 

Suna placed his hand on your lap, and started caressing it. You knew the night would be very long.


	4. Online Class - Kuroo Tetsuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo can't keep his girlfriend in his room during online classes.

Online classes in college weren’t the easiest, but they for sure had their perks.

You were laying on your boyfriend’s bed while he joined his zoom meeting. You were scrolling through twitter while he waited for the host of the meeting to let him in. A sigh of boredom escaped your lips. You had been on your phone for the past hour, and there was nothing new on social media. 

You were planning on watching this new show on Netflix, but Kuroo begged you to watch it together. You would’ve felt guilty if you started watching without him, so you decided not to get ahead.

“Just a reminder, class, our cameras need to be on.” You heard from Kuroo’s computer.

“My camera is off at the moment, just warning you when I turn it on they’ll be able to see you.” You looked up from your phone, to see Kuroo looking at you. You didn’t want to be seen by his classmates, so you stood up and sat down on the floor, next to his chair.

Kuroo turned his camera on, and while he patted the top of your head. It had become a routine, sitting down or staying near each other during your online classes. After reminding the students a couple more times, the teacher began the lesson. 

You never listened to the lesson, since it wasn’t your class. Heck, you didn’t listen to your own classes. You put your phone down, since you couldn’t find anything fun to do on it. You looked up to Kuroo, to find him taking notes as the teacher spoke. A thought crossed your mind, which brought a smirk to your face. 

But you couldn’t do it, Kuroo would get mad. You pushed it to the back of your head, until you remembered the foul prank he did yesterday. He tried blaming it on Kenma, after you told him you weren’t having sex with him for a week, but you knew Kenma wouldn’t do such thing.

You decided you were going to tease him in the middle of class. It would be payback. 

You crawled under the desk, and Kuroo watched confused as you did. He knew you were up to no good, and he was right. You started playing with the waistband of his sweatpants, and even though he tried removing your hand a couple of times, you kept going back. 

You continued playing with it a bit more, before pulling them down. To your surprise, Kuroo wasn’t wearing any underwear. You grabbed his cock into your hand and began stroking it at a slow pace. Kuroo glared at you as you did this. He was enjoying it, but it was still inappropriate.

Before continuing, you spit on his dick, since the lotion was on his nightstand. You continued, again, slowly. You gently rotated your hand, as you went up and down his shaft. You looked up at him, and you knew he was in too deep so he wouldn’t stop you. 

He grabbed his hand, and placed it on top of yours, guiding you on the pace he preferred. You were embarrassing him in the middle of class, the least you could do was go at the pace he liked. So you continued stroking his cock at the speed he wanted you to. He removed his hand, and began writing down some notes the teacher was giving. 

You looked up at him and watched as his free hand gripped the armrest of the chair. You knew he was about to cum soon and instead of making a mess, you decided to use your mouth. You pressed a soft kiss on the tip before shoving it into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks. You tried fitting all into your mouth, but ended up gagging. Instead you used your hands to pump the parts you couldn't fit in. 

Not a second later, he released his load into your mouth. You took his cock out of your mouth, which made a pop sound. You tapped his knee, making him look down at you, and opened your mouth, showing him his cum. A blush came across his face, and he looked back up at his computer. You swallowed his cum, and crawled back to the spot you were sitting at. 

You went back to using your phone as he tried paying attention in class. 

Kuroo didn’t like skipping class in college, simply because he’s paying for it and he doesn’t want his money to go to waste. At the moment, he should be mad at you, but he wanted to return the favor. His eyes kept shifting back and forth between the teacher and the leave button. 

Before deciding what he was going to do, he looked down at you. You were on twitter bookmarking videos to watch later. As he saw those videos, he decided he wanted to leave the class. He clicked on the leave button, picked you up from the floor, and gently placed you on his bed. You were confused on what was happening.

“Did the professor finish the meeting? I thought you had another 20 minutes left.” You asked, and he just smirked.

“Hmm, I do. But I just want to get a quick taste.” He pulled up the oversized shirt you were wearing, and pulled down your panties. 

He lowered his head, and stopped at your thighs. He spread them apart and began kissing your inner thighs, and leaving bite marks. It had become a habit before eating you out. 

He went higher and stopped at your pussy. He began sliding his tongue up and down your clit, making you let out a moan. If that wasn’t enough, he inserted two fingers into your cunt. 

“Tetsuro-” You kept moaning his name. Every time you did, he pressed his tongue harder against your clit, and the speed of his fingers increased. He began curling his fingers, which made your eyes roll to the back of your head. 

You lost control over your body, as he continued sucking on your clit and thrusting his fingers in. Moans and weird noises came out, not being considerate of his roommate, who was probably in class. 

“Fuck- Baby, I’m about to cum.” Your walls began clenching around his fingers. He increased his speed.

A loud moan escaped your lips, as you reached your orgasm. Tetsuro gave your clit a few more licks before pulling away, and taking out his fingers. He proceeded to insert the two fingers into his mouth, and savor the taste of you. 

“You always taste so good, baby.” He laid down next to you. He grabbed your face, and turned it to look at him. He pecked your lips before continuing, “Skipping class was definitely worth it.”


	5. Sex Tape - Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just wants to see his wife happy.

You watched as Oikawa greeted his fans. They annoyed you, but Oikawa made it clear to you that he only had eyes for you. But it was still annoying, you two were on a date that he planned at a fancy restaurant. You watched at a distance, for your own protection as he accepted the chocolates given to him. 

Whenever he grabbed something, he used his left hand and showed off his wedding ring, a subtle way of reminding them that he was married. However, they just ignored it. A few minutes passed and he was still talking to his fans. You were tempted to get in the car and wait for him there.

Oikawa never liked when you left him behind, and you never liked when he would ignore you to talk to his fans. So it’d be fair if you left him behind. So you did, you got into the passenger seat and used your phone while you waited for him.

You zoned out, and weren’t aware of your surroundings, so when Oikawa got in the driver’s seat you jumped a little. He didn’t look happy. After all, you did leave him behind, something he hated. 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” A hint of annoyance in his tone. You rolled your eyes and went back to using your phone. Ignoring him only made matters worse. He took your phone out of your hands and placed it in the back pocket of his pants.

“Give me back my phone.” You raised your voice and he ignored you as payback. He started driving. The car ride remained silent and uncomfortable. 

Sadly, arguments between the two of you happened often. It was mostly because of his fans. While you did like how he was being admired by many, you felt a bit insecure. You felt as if he cared more about his fans than you. It was dumb since you were his wife, but you couldn’t help feeling that way.

You looked out the window while he drove home. Even if you two were annoyed at each other, he still placed his hand on your thigh while driving. You didn’t push it off since you liked it, and you didn’t want to make matters worse. 

When the car came to a stop, you got out and rushed back into the house. You placed your purse on the counter, and went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. 

While you were changing, Oikawa walked in with plans of talking to you. You watched him walk in, but didn’t acknowledge his presence. You only had your underwear on, so he waited till you put on your oversized shirt.

“Can we talk?” He sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the space next to him. You complied and sat down next to him, since sitting on him wasn’t appropriate due to the situation. 

“Are you upset?” He asked, and you shook your head.

“I’m just a little annoyed about the fans, I know I shouldn’t let it get to me but it gets hard.” You explained, knowing that staying quiet would only make the situation worsen. He was understanding and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” He mumbled, while placing kisses all over your face. He grabbed you, and placed you on his lap. You started playing with his hair, and he watched with loving eyes, the ones that would only form for you.

“I just feel like they don’t respect our marriage, and it annoys me.” You sighed. An idea crossed Oikawa’s mind, which brought a smirk to his face. You noticed it, and raised an eyebrow confused. 

“You know what’ll make them listen?” He began. You tilted your head, genuinely curious on what he had in mind. “What?”

“Well, what if we make a little something and ‘accidentally’ post it.” He suggested but you had no idea what he was saying.

“What’s a ‘little something’?” You asked. 

“A sex tape.” He casually answered and your eyes widened. Not that you hadn’t thought about making one before, but posting it? It would certainly change things but it could affect the two of you negatively.

“Tooru, baby, I love you but did a volleyball hit your head while practicing?” He laughed at your words. He knew the idea was out of pocket, but it would certainly make many fans leave him alone, which would make his wife happy. 

“Think about it. Your job won’t be affected, since you don’t have one. My team can’t replace me, plus it would only bring more publicity to the team, which is something they want. Finally, a lot of fans will leave me alone, and you, my beautiful wife, will be happy.” He explained, which actually helped convince you. 

“I’ll do it.” You answered. He pecked your lips, before putting you down on the bed. He walked to the closet to look for the camera, which was hidden in a box. While he looked for it, you decided to change into something sexier. 

You changed into the black lacy underwear you bought for special occasions, and waited for him on the bed. Shortly after, he came out with the camera. He set it up at a weird angle. When he realized your outfit change he licked his lips.

“Why did you change? Not that I’m complaining, but you did look pretty sexy with the other outfit on.” He commented and you let out a chuckle.

“Only through your eyes, Tooru.” You responded. 

“Before I start recording on this thing, you sure you want to do it?” He asked, making sure that you were comfortable enough with his idea. You bit your lip while you thought about it again, “Yeah…”

After your response, he began recording. He made sure it was on, before crawling over to you on the bed. He turned you to your side, and began kissing your lips. He ran his hands through your body while he did this, having his hands all over you was something he enjoyed. He went lower and started sucking on your neck, making soft moans escape your lips. 

You began unbuttoning his white dress shirt as he sucked on your neck. When you finished unbuttoning, you dragged your fingers up and down his abs, which made him smirk, as he devoured your neck. His hand made its way to your back and unhooked your bra. He removed it, and threw it across the room. He circled your nipples, and lightly pinched them, before putting one into his mouth. 

While he sucked on your tits, you moved your hand into your panties to start playing with yourself. You started rubbing your clit with your index finger, but then stopped to enter your middle and ring finger into your pussy. Oikawa took the tit out of his mouth, and unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his trousers to take them off. 

“Take your fingers out, let me taste them.” He whispered in your ear. You took them out and placed the three fingers that were playing with your pussy into his mouth. He spent at least a minute savoring them, he just loved the way you tasted. 

After taking your fingers out of his mouth, he loudly said “The best pussy I’ve ever had.”

He sat up, and asked you to straddle him. He slightly moved the two of you, saying, “I want them to see how my cock comes in and out of your tight little cunt.” He gave your ass a couple of smacks, before putting your panties aside and shoving two fingers in. 

“I was going to prepare you for my dick, but I take it you already did it.” He still continued thrusting his fingers in and out of you. He continued until he felt your walls squeeze around him. He stopped for a second, and then added another finger.

The three fingers that went at a fast rate, made you reach your first orgasm of the night. He took the three fingers, and once again, shoved them into his mouth. 

He moved his boxers down, letting his dick free. He gave you a few minutes to recover from the orgasm. While the minutes passed, he kissed all over your face and neck. After he felt that he gave you enough time, he slowly pumped his cock, before aligning himself with your entrance. 

He slowly pushed himself inside you. When you felt comfortable enough, you began bouncing on his cock. You loved riding him, since it let you take control of the situation. At first it was awkward but now it was your favorite position. It was Oikawa’s favorite position too, since he loved seeing you boobs bounce while you moved on his cock. 

You were a moaning mess, as you took his big cock into your tight little cunt. After a couple more bounces, you gave out, and Oikawa began doing the work. He began slowly thrusting himself into you before picking up speed. While you did love doing the work yourself, you loved more the speed he was going, which was at a pace you could never go. 

“Fuck Tooru- You’re fucking me so good.” You moaned loud, as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Tooru was also a moaning mess, he just loved the way your pussy felt around his cock. 

Even though he didn’t mention it, he was still annoyed at the fact that you left him behind. So after a few more thrusts he stopped, leaving you to do the work once again. Luckily for you, you felt like you could do it again, so you began twerking on his dick once again.He smacked your ass a couple of times while you rode him. He loved when you did the work, but he grew accustomed to the speed he was going, so you were simply going too slow for him so he decided to take charge again. 

He began rapidly thrusting into you again. His tip was hitting your sweet up, and you felt yourself about to reach your second orgasm of the night. He was about to come, too. Your walls began clenching around him, which drove him crazy. He took one of his hands and used his thumb to massage your clit. 

The mix of him being balls deep inside of you, and him stimulation your clit, made you reach your climax. 

“Fuck Y/N- Y/N, Y/N, Y/N.” He moaned while he shot his cum into you. 

After a few seconds, he took his dick out, which made you feel so empty. You got off of him and laid back down on the bed. He stood up to turn off the camera. 

He turned it off, and walked to the bathroom to pass you a towel. 

“I’ll post it tomorrow.” He winked at you, as he laid down next to you, ready for cuddles.


	6. Payback - Bokuto Kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and your best friend aren’t just right for each other.

You looked over at him, as he hugged his girlfriend and said his goodbye. You bit your lip hard enough to make you bleed, hoping that it would help you stop feeling jealous. He was supposed to be your boyfriend, not hers. But she caught his eye, and you didn’t.

The three of you have been best friends since high school. You met him before she did. You offered to help the volleyball team, and there he was. You two got along, and when your best friend realized you weren’t spending much time with her, she got upset and asked you about it. After that, you introduced her to Bokuto.

She never showed interest in him, until you told her you had a crush on him. She became flirty with him, and started wearing more revealing clothes when she knew he was coming around, which caught his attention. Your mother never really liked her, she didn't feel like she was a good friend. Like a fool, you didn’t listen to her, you chose to remain blind to the signs. 

You always heard stories of bad friends, and thought that it could never be you and your best friend. The most foolish thought in history, ‘that could never be me!’. The blindfold came off when Bokuto revealed to you that she asked him out. You tried to make up excuses for her, but couldn’t. She only gained interest in him when you did. It was always a problem when you revealed you liked a guy. 

Now, many years later, you three lived together in an apartment. You only remained friends with her because of Bokuto. She was going away on a ‘business trip’, which was just a coverup for cheating. You noticed it, but Bokuto didn’t. You didn’t want to get in the middle of their relationship, until you got enough money to move out. You were so close to your goal, so soon you would get payback. 

You watched as he closed the front door, and quickly shifted your gaze back to the TV. He came over to the couch to sit next to you. You watched the show in silence. Your bond with Bokuto wasn’t as strong anymore, his girlfriend got jealous and talked to him about it. He listened, but when she wasn’t around, it’ll be like the earlier stages of your friendship.

An ad came on, and you pulled out your phone to check if you had any notifications.

“You know, I can’t help but notice how you’re not the same around her.” Bokuto spoke up, and you looked over at him. 

“Hmm… What do you mean?” You hummed, acting clueless.

“You’re just much more distant, you work more and avoid spending time with us. It’s just so much more different now. You two would stay up all night, and get drunk out of your minds, but now when she offers you a drink, you decline.” He started explaining, and you watched as he tried putting the situation into words, “And this all happened around the time I started dating her. I feel like I’m at fault for this.”

“It’s not your fault Kotaro, sometimes people… fall off.” You answered, not wanting to make him feel guilty over any of this. 

The show began playing again, and you shifted your attention back to it. Bokuto couldn’t focus on it, though he still felt partially guilty over the fall of your friendship.

“You know, you can go back to be her best friend, I’m breaking up with her.” He said, which made your eyes widen. You tried fighting off a smile, not wanting to seem insensitive or rude. 

“Why? Please don’t do it to help my friendship with her, it’s not gonna change anything.” You replied, still looking at the TV. Them breaking up was something you desired, but you didn’t want to give Bokuto false hope of you going back to being close friends with her. 

“She’s just too controlling, and she’s… cheating on me.” Bokuto mumbled the last part, but you heard it. You placed your hand on his, and gave it a light squeeze. You slightly felt guilty for not telling him that you knew, but there was the possibility that everything would go to hell, and you would be the one paying for it, so it was best to just keep quiet.

You didn’t feel like it was the right time to make a move on him, even though you were tempted.

“I’m sorry, you don’t deserve to be going through this.” You apologized, as he looked down at his hand that was under yours. 

“It’s kind of my fault for not leaving earlier. The fact that she told me to spend less time with you was a major red flag.” He sighed. 

“I mean, what were you supposed to do? You live together, so leaving would be hard.” You tried making him feel better, which was slightly working. 

The show was still playing, but neither of you paid attention. You realized your hand was still on his, so you removed it. He watched as you removed it, and he was tempted to place it back on his. 

“You know, I liked you before I liked her.” Bokuto revealed, which surprised you. Bokuto’s cheeks turned red at the realization of the words that escaped his mouth. 

“And I liked you before she did.” You replied. 

“Did she know about it?” Bokuto asked, curious to see if she was careless enough to date the man her best friend liked.

“She did.” You responded. 

“So she knew about it, and still asked me out… wow, that’s foul.” Bokuto commented, and you just nodded agreeing with his statement. 

“No wonder you’re not close anymore. I’m sorry.” This time, he was the one to grab your hand. “She’s always been like that.” 

“You could’ve told me, I would've left her so much sooner.” Bokuto felt like a bad friend, as you kept talking about his soon to be ex-girlfriend. 

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, Kotaro. There was a possibility that you wouldn’t believe me and just kick me out.” You looked up to meet his eyes. He looked guilty, and you took your free hand to caress his cheek, “It doesn’t matter now, anyway, I’m leaving soon. You can come with me.”

“I’ll go with you.” He accepted your offer, pulling you into his embrace. He traced lazy circles on your back while you took in his strong scent. 

“You know, we should get some payback.” He suggested, and you had an idea of what he was talking about. 

“Hmm… we should.” You hummed. 

He placed his fingers on your chin and pulled your face close to him. He looked back and forth between your eyes and your lips. A smile came across his lips before kissing you. The kiss quickly deepened and turned into a makeout session.

You two were desperate for each other, so in between kisses you managed to take his shirt off, and he managed to take off yours. He unhooked your bra, and placed kisses all over your chest. You pulled his sweatpants down, along with his boxers. You took his dick into your hands and pumped it a few times, before lowering your head and kissing the tip. You licked the tip a couple of times, before putting his cock into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks. 

He grabbed his phone that was next to him, while you began bobbing your head, trying to take all of him. “Can I take a couple of pictures and videos?” You took his dick out of your mouth and allowed him, since you had nothing to lose. You put his dick back into your mouth and continued what you were doing. He began taking pictures of your pretty mouth wrapped around his big dick, with intentions of sending them to his girlfriend.

After getting enough pictures, he took his dick out of your mouth, and slapped you cheek with it a couple of times before commanding you to, “Take your pants off and get on your hands and knees.” You complied, quickly taking off the pants and getting on all fours on the couch. 

He slowly pulled down your panties, and admired your pussy that was dripping wet. He didn’t even have to lubricate, since you were so wet. He aligned himself with your entrance, and slowly pushed the tip in, making soft moans escape your lips. He took a couple of pictures before moving in more. Groans escaped your lips as he continued pushing himself in.

“Baby, I’m only half-way in, are you sure you can take it?” He asked, not wanting to hurt you.

“I’ll be fine.” You answered, so he continued pushing himself in. When he was completely in, a couple of tears streamed down your face, at how stretched out you were. Bokuto’s dick was long and girthy. He began moving, and the pain was being replaced by pleasure.

“Fuck-” A soft moan escaped his lips, as he was thrusting into you. He began picking up speed, and he took his phone, to take a video of how he was fucking you from behind. 

Not only to send to his soon to be ex, but also for him in the future to jerk himself off. 

“You feel so good. The best pussy I’ve ever had.” He began praising you, as he was balls deep inside of you. “You’re taking me so well.”

As he continued praising, your walls began clenching around his cock. He reached under, and began rubbing your clit, making your orgasm reach faster than expected. 

He continued thrusting into you, though. He was determined to come inside of you. 

Shortly after, his thrusts became sloppy, and seconds after he released his cum into you. After releasing everything inside you, he took out his dick, grabbed his phone and took a couple pictures of your cunt, stuffed with his semen.

He sat down, picked you up, and placed you on his lap after he got all the pictures he wanted. He placed kisses all over your face, “I should’ve never started dating her.” 

You placed your head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as you both panted. 

“Hey I forgot some-“ Your best friend walked in and her eyes widened as she viewed her naked best friend, on top of her naked boyfriend.


	7. Relationship Struggles - Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama could certaintly improve in being a boyfriend.

Kageyama, your long term boyfriend, was just too tired to do anything. He spent most of his time practicing, for future matches, forgetting about you. You tried so hard to be understanding, he was very passionate about his job, but he put it first which kind of upset you.

It would be understanding if you just started dating, but you’ve been together for over five years. You were supportive with his career, but it upsetted you how he would constantly ignore you and your needs.

Oftentimes, he would come home really late after practice. At first you thought that he had found another woman, and when you confronted him about it he got really upset because you were doubting him and his loyalty. At first you didn’t believe him, but after following him around for a couple days, you realized he wasn’t messing around with anyone else.

Arguments would happen often between the two of you. A week ago, you asked him to spend more time with you, since you needed his attention, he got upset over it. Last night, you had another argument when you asked him if he really loved you, he replied with what kind of question that was and stormed out. He hadn’t been back since last night, and you wanted to feel bad about it, but you didn’t. 

You wanted to know if your relationship with him had a future, and by the looks of it, it didn’t. You wanted to communicate about it. But first you had to wait until he got home. 

It was dark outside, and by the looks of it he wouldn’t be coming any time soon. You decided to go to your shared room, to turn on the TV and watch a movie.

The movie shown was rather erotic. You couldn’t help but feel excited, since quite some time had passed since the last time Kageyama touched you. You changed the channel, trying to remove the fantasies that were being played out in your head, but it didn’t help. 

You got up, and walked to the closet, which had a box where all your sex toys were hidden in. When you moved in with Kageyama you felt as if you didn’t need to use them anymore. Sadly, here you were opening up the box once again to get yourself off. You looked through the many toys and decided to go with the traditional dildo.

You walked back to bed, and turned off the TV before taking off your pants along with your underwear, searching for the lube that was in one of your nightstand’s cabinets, and grabbing your phone to search up some videos to watch on twitter. After finding your preferred video, you placed down the phone, and lubed up the dildo. You grabbed the phone once again, and slowly pushed the toy into you, as you watched the woman on your screen get her pussy pounded, and her mouth stuffed with another cock.

The toy wasn’t as big as your boyfriend, but you don’t remember the last time you felt something going inside of you, so soft moans escaped your lips as the toy reached all the way in. You had to put the phone down, to massage your clit while you drove the toy in and out of you.

You hadn’t exited out of the video, so moans could be heard from the phone, only helping you out more. You picked up your speed, helping you build up your orgasm. You were so close, but you stopped, when you stopped hearing moans from the screen, as the video had ended. You picked up the phone, and looked for another video. You watched a couple of seconds before putting it back down, and using that same hand to, once again, massage your clit.

This one was the one, you felt it coming, your toes began curling, and your eyes rolled back.

“Wow... this is certainly a nice sight to see after coming back.” You stopped ramming the dildo into you, as you watched your boyfriend by the doorframe. You felt your cheeks heat up, feeling as if you had been caught doing a despicable act. You took the toy out and placed it on the nightstand.

“Glad to see you’re back.” You told him, as he walked over to the bed, your eyes glued on the tent in his pants. Your hand reached for your phone, but he quickly slapped it. He took a hold of your phone. A smirk came across his lips, as he watched the dirty videos his girlfriend watched.

“Maybe you were right and I do need to spend more time with you.” He turned off your phone, and placed it on the nightstand, “I mean, what kind of woman with a partner, touches and fucks herself unless she’s touch deprived?”

Kageyama took off his shirt, revealing the body he worked out for. He then took off his workout shorts, along with his boxers making his dick spring out and hit his stomach. Your mouth watered at the sight, it had been too long since the last time you saw it. 

“Now let me show you the difference between that pathetic toy, and the real deal.” He got on top of you, and began pressing kisses all over your face, and all over your neck. He began sucking on the sweet spot on your neck that took him months to find. He stopped to help you take off your shirt and bra. His hands wandered all around your body, missing how soft your skin felt in between his hands. He moved, and instead of being on top of you, he was next to you on the bed.

His left hand stopped around your cunt, where he ran his ring and middle finger through your folds, before inserting them. 

“Tch… that little toy did nothing, good thing I’m preparing you before I stretch you out.” 

He continued pumping his fingers in, at a steady pace, making soft moans escape your lips. Everything felt so good at the moment, you weren’t even sure if you could take him after so long. He felt your walls clench around his fingers, so he took them out. He placed the fingers into his mouth, and praised you, “I forgot how good you tasted.”

“Hmm… I think you’re ready.” 

He took his cock into his hand, and gave it a few strokes, before positioning himself and slowly pushing himself into your pussy. He was completely right and the toy couldn’t compare, at least the moan you let out said so. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- Tobio you’re so fucking big.” You moaned out, as he continued pushing himself into you. Once he was completely in, he waited a couple of seconds before starting to move. 

“I forgot how good your pussy felt.” He slowly moved in and out of you. 

“Faster!” You commanded, and he did, he picked up speed. 

He watched the sight he missed so much, his cock disappearing into your pussy. He truly missed you, and your touch, but he stayed away to focus on his career. Now he realized his mistake. The only sound that could be heard from the room was your moans and his balls slapping against your skin. 

He grabbed one of your boobs, and shoved it into his mouth as he continued thrusting into you. He slightly circled and bit the nipple, making a loud moan escape your lips. It was too much, if he continued going like this, you would come soon.

“Slow down.” You told him, as you felt the orgasm approaching. You didn’t want it to end so soon. But he went faster, and moved one of his hands to your pussy, to massage your clit. 

The mix of him being balls deep inside of you, him sucking on your tit, and stimulating your clit was too much. Your walls clenched around him, as your toes curled, and a loud moan escaped your lips. He wasn’t far behind later, he let go of your tit, and a grunt came out of him as he released his hot load into you. 

As his dick softened, he took it out of you. He wrapped an arm around you, and placed kisses around your neck.

“I’m sorry for storming out yesterday, I was just upset that you didn’t think that I loved you. You mean the world to me, and I admit I haven’t been the best boyfriend. I love you.” A smile came across your lips as you heard him speak.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is next:)


	8. Punishment - Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi thought you needed to be punished.

Your hands were tied to the bedpost as a punishment. You were patiently waiting for him to come back.

You had misbehaved, you were distracting him while he was working. Sitting on his lap while he proofread wasn’t the best idea. It caused him to look bad with his client, since he couldn’t finish, since he was too busy fucking you. You would’ve said you were sorry for your actions, but you weren’t. 

He blamed it on you, and how you tempted him. The only reasonable way to deal with you, was to punish you. He refrained you from doing what you loved the most during sex, which was   
touching all over his body. Your eyes lingered on the door. You were growing impatient. 

The sound of footsteps, made you look away, but sadly he didn’t come in. He was proofreading, while you were in the bedroom naked. He didn’t even have the decency to leave a vibrator inside of you. You were getting bored, and sadly you couldn’t do anything. 

You looked around the room, trying to find something entertaining to watch. It was useless, you looked at the room everyday and it had nothing entertaining. You heard the phone vibrate on your nightstand, you looked over and saw your mom was calling you. She could wait, plus it’s not like you could pick up the phone. 

The vibrating was getting annoying though. Thankfully, it stopped soon enough. You let out a sigh of boredom as you waited more. 

Your gaze shifted to the door, as it opened, revealing a shirtless Akaashi. You watched as he entered the room, and walked over to you. You couldn’t help but stare at his torso, disappointed that you couldn’t touch all over him. 

“Ready for your punishment?” He raised an eyebrow, as if being tied up for almost half an hour wasn’t enough. You knew better, if you gave him attitude it would only be worse for you so you just nodded. 

“Use your words, pretty girl.” He commanded, but you didn’t obey. 

“What’s your safeword again?” He asked. He always asked the same question before getting started.

“Pineapple.” You replied, and he smirked.

“So she can speak.” He delivered a sharp slap to your pussy, making you cry out. 

“I thought you would behave better tonight, but apparently not.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. “I guess I’ll have to leave you, again.”

“Please don’t-” He slapped your cunt, again. 

“You didn’t want to speak earlier, so now you’re not speaking for the rest of the night.” 

Akaashi brought his face to your pussy, and began licking your clit, earning a soft moan from you. He detached himself from your pussy, and gave it another slap. “No noises either.”

He knew what he was doing, you could never stay quiet. He continued flicking his tongue on your clit. You bit your lip, stopping any noises from coming out. He inserted two fingers inside of you, and began moving them slowly. 

You could handle it, right?

He began scissoring his fingers, stretching you out, as he continued sucking on your clit. You looked down at him, and wished to run your fingers through his hair, which was something you did everything he ate you out. You looked away, and focused on something else, to stop noises from escaping your lips. 

He softly bit down on your clit, making you gasp. Without removing his mouth from your pussy, he took his free hand and smacked your face. Tears streamed down your face, after his hand made contact with your face. Oh, how much you loved this. Akaashi looked up, and had to fight off a smile, because he loved it even more. 

The speed of his fingers increased, he was desperate to build up your orgasm. 

Your phone began vibrating once again, and when you were about to tell him not to worry about it, you remembered you were supposed to stay quiet. Akaashi removed himself from your pussy, and grabbed the phone. He realized your mom was calling.

He shoved the two fingers that were inside of you into your mouth, mouthing you to suck, as he picked up the phone. 

“Hello!” He answered the phone, cheerfully. He took out the fingers from your mouth, and inserted them into your pussy once again. You bit your lip really hard trying not to moan, which caused him to smirk.

“Yeah, sorry she’s sleeping. Do you want me to leave her a message?” He continued speaking through the phone, as he curled his fingers. 

“Alright, take care. Bye.” He hung up the phone, and put it down on the bed. He used his, now free, hand to rub your clit. 

When he knew your orgasm was coming up, he removed his hands, making you curse. Once again, he slapped your pussy.

“I said no talking.” 

He pulled down his pants, revealing his cock. You licked your lips, at the sight. Sadly, you were still being punished and couldn’t touch him whatsoever. While you loved Akaashi getting rough, you also loved being able to do whatever you wanted during sex. 

He took his cock into one hand and pumped it. He was looking down at your pussy while debating what he would do. Did he want to give you an orgasm, or did he want to continue punishing you? 

It was tough, since you did make him look bad with a client, but he was also at fault for that. But damn, was it hard to say no to you. He decided to continue punishing you.

You were expecting him to slowly enter, even if he was mad, but to your surprise he thrusted mercilessly into you, making a loud moan escape your lips. He let out a low laugh, before smacking your face again. Akaashi was too big, no matter how much he prepped you, it still took you some time to adjust to his size.

But that didn’t matter to him tonight.

“I fuck you almost everynight, how are you still so tight?” He watched as his dick disappeared inside of your cunt. Your eyes rolled back, as pleasure replaced the pain. 

“Can’t believe my little whore’s pussy hasn’t gotten used to my dick after all the years we’ve been together.” 

He continued thrusting into you, at the same fast pace he started. Oh, how badly you want to leave marks on his back. That was the only bad thing about tonight, otherwise you were enjoying it.

He took one of your legs, and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him to reach deeper. It took everything in you to not make any noise. Your hands balled up into fists, as he moved his hand and began rubbing your clit.

He loved to torture you, and you knew it since he immediately looked at you to see your reaction. You wanted to slap him, but you would get your payback soon. 

You were about to cum, and he knew it by the way your walls began clenching around him. He took his dick out, and stopped rubbing your clit, making you complain. Once again, no noise was allowed to come out of you, so he slapped your face.

“Please let me cum.” You gave him the puppy dog eyes, as he jerked himself off to release his load on your stomach. After another slap, he decided to slide back into you.

How could he say no to you? 

Your walls clenched around him, and not a minute later he shot his thick ropes of cum inside of you. He rubbed your clit a couple of times, making you reach your high. He took his dick out, and walked over to untie you from the bed.

It felt nice, finally being able to move your arms again. He pressed a kiss on your cheek, before whispering “I love you.”

He helped you stand up, and walk to the bathroom, since your legs were practically useless now.


	9. Locker Room - Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi just looked so hot working out.

Staring is rude, and you knew that but you couldn’t help it. It honestly distracted you from your workout. Iwaizumi, at least you heard that was his last name, just looked too hot working out. You watched as he lifted weights, and every time he looked your way, you would slowly shift your gaze to something else. Turning your head would be too suspicious.

It was a routine. You two would come to the gym around the same time, and you get caught up staring. You thought he hadn’t noticed you, but he did multiple times. He thought you were hot, but he couldn’t find a way to ask for your number. 

You continued shamelessly staring, and you were too focused to realize how he turned his head. It was too late to turn your head, so you were caught red handed. You felt your cheeks heat up, as you two made eye contact. He gave you a smirk, before you looked away and focused on your own workout. 

For the rest of the workout, you restrained yourself from looking his way. It was difficult, but you succeeded.

However, the workout was cut short. You walked to the locker rooms to shower, earlier than usual, surprising Iwaizumi since you two usually left around the same time. Iwaizumi wanted to follow you, but he didn’t want to make you feel unsafe, plus he didn’t want to scare any other girls in the locker room. He tried pushing away that idea, but he was thinking with his dick.

He thought about it, not many people were around during this time of the day, and if you didn’t want to do anything he would leave immediately; even change gyms to make you feel safe. He thought about it for a minute.

Meanwhile, you took a cold shower, trying to get the image of him fucking you stupid out of your mind. You grabbed your towel, and walked to your locker to put on some clothes. You were slightly shivering, taking a cold shower wasn’t the best idea, especially since it didn’t help with the thoughts in your head. Now you were cold, and horny. 

You confidently dropped the towel, even though you heard the locker room door open. But to your surprise, the person that walked in wasn’t a woman. 

“Hello?” You heard a deep voice call out. You quickly grabbed the towel once again, covering yourself. The man was looking around for you, and he stopped and smirked when he finally found you.

“What are you doing here?” You raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to fuck you.” He responded, and you were left astonished at his bold words. He took a step closer to you, and took in the sight in front of him. A beautiful woman, with just a towel on. “That is, if you want, of course.”

You stared down for a second, thinking of what to do. You wanted it, of course, but hooking up with a stranger? Iwaizumi noticed how you stayed quiet, and he let out a sigh of disappointment.

“I’ll take that as my answer.” He turned around and began walking away, until you grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from walking any further. “Wait-”

A smile grew on his lips, as he once again turned to look at you. He read your facial expression, and you looked nervous. He grabbed your chin and made you look at him, giving you a warm smile, before placing his lips on yours. You kissed him back, and slid your tongue into his mouth. You wanted him so bad, ever since the first day you saw him. 

He took the towel off your body, leaving you exposed to him. He pulled away from the kiss, and took in your naked body. He smirked, knowing he was about to get a taste. He took off his shirt, before going back to kissing you. His hands wandered around your body, before stopping at your ass, and giving it a light smack. 

You pulled down his workout shorts, along with his boxers revealing his cock. You pulled away from the kiss, and looked at it, your eyes widened scared that he wouldn’t fit. 

“We have to hurry though, we don’t want to get caught.” He whispered in your ear before placing kisses all over your jawline. You spit on your palm, before bringing down your hand and stroking his dick. After a few pumps, he picked you up and pressed your back against the lockers. 

“Tell me when to move, and if it’s too much.” You nodded in response. He aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed himself in. You winced in pain as he continued to push himself in.

You had never had someone this big. His cock was slowly stretching you out. He stopped, and you assumed he was all the way in.

“I’m almost there, can you handle it?” He asked, which left you surprised, but you still managed to say yes. You wanted to try and take all of him.

He continued, pressing soft kisses across your jaw and your neck. He finally stopped, and this time he was all the way in. A minute passed, before you told him to move.

Iwaizumi was usually rough during sex, but he didn’t want to hurt you, so he moved at a slow pace. He felt like it would be too much for you to handle from the very start. 

He began thrusting in and out slowly. Slowly, the pain turned into pleasure, and soft moans started escaping your lips. Your nails, running through his back leaving scratches all over. He would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t enjoying it. 

“Please, faster-“ You begged, and he did as he was told. He fucked you faster, and the only thing audible in the locker room was your moaning and the sound of his balls slapping against your skin. 

You didn’t hear the door open, but Iwaizumi did. To quiet you down, he began kissing your mouth, and slowed down. He could only hope that the person wouldn’t come around the area you two were in. He knew he should’ve stopped, but it was too hard for him at that point. 

He continued at the slow pace for a few more minutes, until he heard the person walk out. He removed his lips from yours, since he was eager to hear your sweet moans once again.

Iwaizumi continued with his fast pace. His thrusts became sloppy, signaling that he was close. He didn’t want to leave without making you come, though. He removed one of the hands that was supporting you, and used it to rub your clit. 

Your eyes rolled back as he began to rub your clit. You were so close, and he could tell. With his continuous pace and the rubbing on your clit, you were about to orgasm. After a few more thrusts your body spasmed as you reached your high.

Iwaizumi pulled out and came on your stomach. He slowly put you down, and held you until you could support yourself.

He grabbed your towel from the floor, and you used it to wipe the cum that was on your stomach.

“We should do this again sometime, can I have your number?”


	10. You Deserve Better - Iwaizumi & Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa just want to help you after your breakup.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both very protective over you, since the very first day you met, in high school. Many years had passed, and now the three of you were adults, living your own lives. They still kept in touch with you, though. 

Iwaizumi was coming over, he was on his way to the airport to pick up Oikawa. The two of them heard the news about your breakup, and they planned on making you feel better. They believed you deserved so much better than the boy you were dating; they made sure that their opinions were heard, and you ignored them all the time. They were glad that the relationship ended, but they weren’t going to express their feelings, not wanting to seem insensitive.

You were putting on some makeup, wanting to look more than okay. The relationship ended around a week ago, and you were feeling so much better, but not fully healed yet. The moment you told your friends about the breakup, Oikawa booked a flight, and Iwaizumi managed to get some days off in his schedule. 

The doorbell rang, making you run out of your room. You opened the door, revealing the two men. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had chocolates, flowers, plushies and alcohol in their hands. You managed to get some of the items off their hands and invited them in. 

You walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch, patting the two spaces next to you. They followed, and soon they sat by your sides. 

“How have you been holding up, cutie?” Oikawa asked. He didn’t have much time to talk to you, since he has been busy packing, and practicing, not mentioning the day long flight he had to take in order to be in your presence. 

“I’ve been better.” You sighed. 

Oikawa placed his hand on yours, and squeezed it. “I’m sorry about that. You look amazing by the way.” 

“Where’s the motherfucker? I swear I’ll beat him up.” Iwaizumi clenched his fists, making a chuckle escape your lips. You took your free hand and placed it on his shoulder, telling him, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not a very violent person, Y/N, but I do have to agree with Iwa. He deserves a beating, for breaking your heart.” Oikawa spoke. 

“Some people aren’t just meant to be together.” You said, in hopes of calming them down. 

They remained quiet. Their gazes remained on you. You removed your hand from Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and escaped Oikawa’s grasp, in order to stand up. You walked to the kitchen, looking for glasses of wine. 

“Wine?” You offered, but they shook their heads. Drinking alone would be awkward, so you decided not to open the bottle of wine. You settled on a glass of water. 

You chugged the glass of water, and walked back to the couch, to sit between them. They watched your every move. 

“You deserve so much better.” Oikawa grabbed your hand, and intertwined it with his. Your attention was on Oikawa, ignoring Iwaizumi; until you felt his hot breath on your neck, as he pressed a couple kisses on it. 

“So, so much better.” Iwaizumi agreed. 

“If you give us the chance, baby, we can show you some ways you deserve to be treated.” Oikawa pecked your lips. It was so sudden, but you wanted them.

“Then, go ahead, show me how I deserve to be treated.” You smirked. Iwaizumi began sucking on your neck, while Oikawa began kissing your lips. 

Oikawa inserted his tongue into your mouth and pressed it against yours, as Iwaizumi continued sucking all over your neck. You pulled away from Oikawa, and attempted to take off his shirt, to which he responded with a laugh. He took it off himself, as you started unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s shirt. Once they were both shirtless, Iwaizumi detached himself from your neck, and helped you take off yours, as Oikawa pulled down your pants, leaving you in your underwear. 

Iwaizumi unhooked your bra, and began playing with your tits, while Oikawa began rubbing your cunt through the panties. Iwaizumi put one tit into his mouth, and his tongue began circling around your nipple, before lightly biting down which earned a whimper from you. Oikawa pushed the panties to the side, and attached his mouth to your clit. He began flicking his tongue on your clit, and you bit your lip not wanting to let out any noises. 

Oikawa inserted his middle and ring finger into you, and he began moving them at a slow pace. Iwaizumi took the boob out of his mouth, and stood up unbuckling his belt before pulling down his pants, making his dick spring out. You spit into your hand, before grabbing it and pumping it a few times. You swiped your thumb over his slit spreading his pre-cum, before kissing the tip.

You began licking the tip, as Oikawa’s fingers moved faster. Oikawa began scissoring his fingers, as you began bobbing your head on Iwaizumi’s dick. One of your hands was running through Oikawa’s soft hair while the other stroke the parts of Iwaizumi’s dick that weren’t in your mouth. 

Your eyes shifted to Oikawa, as he buried his face in your pussy. He was doing a great job, since you felt your orgasm approaching. Your eyes moved to look at Iwaizumi, who was biting his lip in order to suppress noises. As you two made eye contact, he stopped biting his lip as a smirk came across his face.You removed the hand that was stroking the parts that weren’t in your mouth and Iwaizumi began thrusting in and out of your mouth, roughly forming tears in your eyes. Oikawa felt you clench around his fingers, so he began licking your clit faster. 

“Her mouth feels so good.” 

Your body spasmed as you came around his fingers. Oikawa took his fingers out.

“She tastes good as well.” Oikawa replied.

“Let me taste.” Iwaizumi conversed with Oikawa while he continued thrusting into your mouth, saliva dripping down your chin. 

Oikawa shoved his fingers into Iwaizumi’s mouth. He licked the finger and tasted you. Oikawa took his fingers out, and took off his sweatpants along with his boxers. You looked away from Iwaizumi, and admired Oikawa’s cock. You attempted to grab it, but he slapped your hand away.

“I can do that myself.” He smirked. He pumped his cock a couple of times before aligning himself to your entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, making you moan while Iwaizumi throat fucked you; causing Iwaizumi to let out a grunt. “Fuck baby, that felt good.”

Oikawa began moving slowly, since he knew you hadn’t been with someone as big as him. At least he knew your ex wasn’t. 

“She’s so fucking tight.”

Iwaizumi continued fucking your mouth roughly, he was close to coming as the vibrations of your moans drove him crazy. Tears ran down your cheeks, and saliva down your chin. You were enjoying this so much, you had never felt so good. Oikawa was slowly increasing his pace, loving the way you feel around his cock. 

Iwaizumi twitched in your mouth before releasing his cum into your mouth. He pulled out his cock, as you managed to swallow most of his cum, some stayed on the corner of your mouth. You looked like a hot mess, but the men in the room loved it. Iwaizumi sat back down on the couch, and watched as Oikawa continued fucking you.

Oikawa managed to find your sweet spot, and hit it over and over again. 

“Fuck Tooru-” You moaned, as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Iwaizumi moved his hand down to your pussy, and began massaging your clit, while pressing soft kisses on your neck. No doubt that you were going to come soon. 

“Tooru- Hajime- I’m so close.” 

Your walls began squeezing around Oikawa. He wasn’t too far behind either, he couldn’t last too long with the way you clenched around him. His thrusts were getting sloppy. 

Oikawa grunted as he shot his cum into you. Luckily, you were seconds away from your orgasm, and Iwaizumi continued playing with your clit, so as Oikawa pulled out you reached your second orgasm. 

They sat besides you again, but this time two of you were panting. They looked at your tired face and couldn’t help but laugh.

“You have a little something on your lips.” Iwaizumi pointed at his cum that still remained. You rolled your eyes and watched as Oikawa laughed once again. 

“Now, do you know how good we’ll treat you?”


	11. Dressing Room - Miya Atsumu

Dating Atsumu was always a wild ride. He would take you to the most expensive restaurants, and on the most luxurious vacations. He’d spoil you rotten, and in return you gave him your love and affection. You also gave him all the sex he wanted, in all the places he wanted. 

Which brought you to this very moment, you were trying on a black dress, but Atsumu became impatient and knocked on the dressing room door. You rolled your eyes, as you planned to ignore him. Unfortunately he continued knocking aggressively, until you opened the door.

He walked in, closing the door behind him. He didn’t bother completing how good you looked with the dress on, he simply turned you around and unzipped the dress. As it fell to the floor, he began kissing and sucking on your neck. 

He stopped not too long after, since there wasn’t much time for foreplay. You arched your back, as he put your panties to the side, he proceeded to spit on your cunt, before pulling down his zipper and pulling his cock out. He aligned himself to your entrance, slowly pushing his tip in, as you bit your lip trying not to make any noise. 

He kept pushing himself in, stretching you out, trying not to let out a cry of pain. He couldn’t wait, neither of you had time, so he immediately began moving inside of you even if you were in pain. That was a con of sex in places like these, since you’re avoiding getting caught there’s not much time for prep; but the feeling of getting caught is just too arousing for you two to stop doing it.

Luckily as he kept thrusting into you, the pleasure replaced the pain. You held onto the wall for support as Atsumu increased his speed, and fucked you harder. You prayed that no one was around to hear the way his balls slapped against your skin. 

You took one hand from the wall and placed it over your mouth, trying to muffle the moans that were escaping from your lips. He brought his hand under, and looked for your clit. When he found it he began rubbing it, as he was about to come, not wanting to leave you behind. His thrusts became sloppy, and after a few more his dick twitched before shooting his hot load into you, at the same time your body spasmed and you came on his cock. 

He took his cock out and placed it back in his pants before fixing your panties. He helped you steady yourself, before pressing a soft kiss on your temple.

“That dress looked amazing on you, you should get it.”


	12. Cam Girl - Kozume Kenma

Kenma’s eyes were focused on the screen, as you just started the stream. You were answering questions, and taking off items of your outfit as donations came in. Tonight was certainly a good one for making money. Especially with Kenma, he was going all out with his money. He was eager for you to get naked.

“I really appreciate you guys.” You spoke to the camera, as you unhooked your bra and took it off. 

Kenma had pumped some lotion into his hand, and began slowly stroking his dick, while the other held his credit card. He kept on sending money, the more money you got the faster you took off your clothes. 

Finally you were down to the last time, your panties. You turned around, your ass facing the camera and began pulling them down, bending over letting everyone get a good view. After the panties were on the floor, you sat on the bed and grabbed the toy that was on the bed. You spread your legs as you slowly pushed in the dildo.

“Fuck- it’s so big.”

Kenma increased the speed of his hand as you began fucking yourself. Your streams were always the best part of his week. 

You slowly began moving the dildo, as you were getting used to the side. You made sure to let out loud moans as you moved the toy inside of you. It felt good, but it certainly didn’t compare to the real thing. But you knew how men loved hearing moaning, even if you weren’t feeling it, it brought in the money. 

You began increasing the speed of the toy, and as you did that Kenma increased the speed of his hand. You brought your fingers to your clit, and began playing with it, as the other continued shoving the toy into your tight little pussy. Kenma imagined as if his hand were yours, and you were playing with him before using your tight little cunt to make him cum. 

You began clenching around the toy before reaching your climax on it. You took it out, placing it into your mouth and began sucking on it. 

Kenma came at the same time you did. He was just waiting for you to finish the stream. 

“I’ll see you guys next week, kisses.” 

He was hoping that next time it wouldn’t be his hand, and it’d be you instead. Luckily, he knew you were a fan of his streams so it would happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are slowly getting shorter... sorry. Anyways people were really trying to cancel him on twitter today😭


End file.
